


Roommates in Quarantine – Drarry

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bratty Draco, Coming Out, Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at home, draco doesn't like talking, for work, house arrest, kind of an arrest, shut down, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Because their current case got way too dangerous for them to stay involved personally, the ministry told Harry and Draco to go hiding. Preferably at one and the same place so that they wouldn't have to guard two different areas. Little do they know that Draco can be a huge brat when he's caged. Poor Harry is not going to like this. Or maybe he is, if they finally get to talk about things...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Kudos: 118





	Roommates in Quarantine – Drarry

Roommates in Quarantine – Drarry

*Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter or the characters. I do own the idea for this fanfiction though. No money is made with this, I live off comments and kudos. Enjoy!*

***************************

It was for their own safety. He got that. He understood. Totally. What he didn’t understand was, why it took so long! It’s been a whole week since they’d been taken off the case, since their boss had told them to keep their heads down and be quiet, not leave the house and be on standby just in case. To stick together so they won’t have to watch two places, to make sure they weren’t attacked.  
And normally, Harry had no problem staying at home. It was a nice place after all. Even though there were a couple bad memories there (his breakup with Ginny for example), he always enjoyed coming home. But ever since his blonde nemesis had moved into his spare bedroom, his colleague and fellow auror made his life hell. 

Sipping his cup of tea, Harry ignored the newest issue of The Daily Prophet and tried to enjoy the last few moments before the other would stomp into HIS kitchen and complain about yet another thing that was not up to his standards. It had become some kind of strange ritual by now.  
Heaving a deep sigh, Harry wished once again for a certain little time travel gadget so he could go back in time and tell himself to keep his nose out of that new Death Eater case they had. If he’d just stayed away and minded his own business for once, if he’d taken care of the new vampire registering system or something, anything else, he’d have maybe perhaps avoided being stuck at home for weeks. Because they’d gotten too deep into this mess and now the ministry feared that if they did any more digging, they’d be hunted down and killed. Or something like that.  
Huffing, Harry finished his tea just when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

*************************

“What in Salazar’s name have you done to the soap bottle, Potter?”  
Situations like those made Harry very happy that he had insisted on not getting sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts. Because if that had happened, he would have been rooming with HIM and… no! Just no!  
“What’s wrong with the soap?”, Harry said, not even bothering to look up from his book.  
“For one, the bottle is made of plastic and you squeezed it so it doesn’t work right anymore. And second, it’s pink! Bright neon pink!”  
Frowning, Harry looked up at the bottle held into his face. “You just have to open it some, let air in and it’ll smooth out again. And what’s wrong with pink?”  
“You’re a man, Potter! Men don’t have pink soap!”  
“Why not?” Somehow Harry new where this was heading and he didn’t like it one bit.  
“It’s gay, Potter.”  
Getting up, Harry closed his book and turned around to properly face his involuntary roommate. “Well, I guess being gay is against your pureblood codex, huh? Too bad for you, Malfoy, to be stuck with a colleague who uses pink soap, doesn’t care about how furniture look but how comfortable they are and is gay as hell. If you’d excuse me now, I’ll go jerk off in the bathroom to some pictures of naked men. I’ll clean up the shower afterwards. Maybe.”  
And just like that, Harry left the room, not even getting to feel proud about how speechless Malfoy was. They had gotten along better at work than hey ever had at school. It was like some unspoken truce between them. They’d snark and pick at each other, but they had been a good team. They cared. In their own way. Now though, Harry had most likely destroyed whatever kind of relationship they had. Just because of his taste in soap. 

********************************

Draco had never been more speechless in his life. He wasn’t even aware that his mouth was hanging open a little, gaping, while he watched the former Gryffindor stomp out of the room after such a revelation. Just when a door slammed shut loudly a few seconds later, did he manage to unfreeze and blink. He surely hadn’t been expecting that. Not in a million years. Not The Boy Who Lived. The golden boy who’d defeated the Dark Lord. Harry Potter was gay? It seemed so unreal that Draco had to pinch his arm. Twice.  
Taking a deep breath, Draco tried to sort his thoughts. So he had truly upset a gay Harry Potter. Because even with all the times he’d come to him, getting on his nerves, the other had never reacted like this. Great, now Draco felt like shit. 

A few hours later, Draco was facing yet another problem. The bathroom was still locked and Harry still very much inside of it. And even though there seemed to be a spell or potion for everything, basic needs like having to use the toilet could only be suppressed for so long. That was why Draco found himself in front of the door around tea time, trying to think of something to say. He would apologize. He should also make it clear that there was not such a thing like a pureblood codex, not for him anyway. Not after what little good that had done to him in the past. And certainly not if it meant that Harry would avoid him like the plague. Because he didn’t like that. He didn’t like having Harry upset and he didn’t like being pigeon-holed as homophobic. He liked that they were a good team at work, that they, in some weird kind of way cared for each other, that they got along. It was everything he’d ever wished for ever since he’d offered Harry his hand in their first year at Hogwarts. Even more actually. They were friends, or something like that. It was nothing to what he had experienced with Goyle, Crabbe or Pansy.

Right. Apologizing. Three words. He could do it. Raising his hand, Draco knocked at the white door in front of him, biting his lip and immediately stopping that.  
“Potter? You still in there?”  
Nothing.  
“Look, I’m… I’m sorry.” There. He’d said it. But the door didn’t open. In fact, nothing happened. So he had to try something else.  
“There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Potter. I don’t know what your problem is!”, Draco said, louder and more desperate this time and winced at his little slip. This was not his favorite territory, not at all.  
“My problem?”, came the muffled reply and even though it was nowhere near over, it warmed Draco’s heart to get an answer. “I’m not the one complaining about everything! Nothing is ever good enough for you. I bet, you just dislike every tiny little thing because it is mine, had been chosen by me or is part of my possessions.”  
“Right...”, Draco sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. “Let me get this…” he was about to say ‘straight’ but caught himself just in time, “clear for once. I hate being locked in. I really hate it. I hate not being able to do whatever I want, to solve this damn case and go home again, I hate having people decide over our heads. It drives me crazy and… it might remind me of how things were back then. Back when my parents would obey HIS very command and I’d have no choice but do as I was told. I know it’s stupid, but that’s how it feels. And maybe I… did take it out on you.”

A few seconds, there was silence. Then, Draco heard a door open. To his surprise it wasn’t the bathroom door. Turing around, he saw Harry stand in his bedroom doorway, wearing those sweatpants he seemed to fancy so much and a shirt that slipped of his left shoulder because it was too big for him.  
“I didn’t know that”, Harry said, looking somewhat troubled.  
Draco sighed. “How should you’ve known? It’s not your fault.”  
“I feel like I should have though. I mean, we’re… kinda friends, right?”  
“As annoying as you can be at times, yes, we’re friends, Harry”, Draco admitted and the way his face felt, he was sure he was blushing a little. “What?”, he sapped when he saw the strange look on Harry’s face.  
“You called me Harry.”  
“Well, that’s your name”, Draco said as calmly as possible. Inside his head though, he heard alarm bells ringing.  
“You never called me ‘Harry’ before”, Harry said and took a step towards Draco.  
“That’s not true”, Draco denied, feeling the blush on his face increasing.  
“It is. And I wonder why you did it now.” Harry was standing right in front of him by then, way too close, expression unreadable. Before Draco could come up with something smart though, his lips were sealed. Sealed with a kiss.  
It surprised him. And it surprised him even more that he didn’t dislike it. In fact, when Harry pulled back (way too early), he felt himself leaning in a bit, as if he was trying to follow Harry, to get back to kissing.  
“Huh”, Harry said and liked his lips. He actually liked his lips! “Friends, Draco, hm?” And oh, now Draco understood. Having the other call him by his first name was… something else. This time it was his turn to initiate the kiss and it got way deeper then the first one they’d shared. Sadly, his bladder choose that very moment to remind him why he’d started this whole conversation in the first place. Hastily excusing himself, Draco rushed into the bathroom (and it dawned him that Harry must have been in his room all the time instead of the bathroom) and tried to ignore Harry’s laughter and comments about ‘not jerking off without him’ in there. 

Later that evening they had dinner together. And it felt strange. So strange that Draco barely ate anything. Not liking this one bit, he put down his cutlery and looked at Harry who’d apparently been having trouble eating himself.  
“I don’t dislike kissing you”, Draco said, breaking the silence. A weak smile spread over Harry’s face.  
“That so?”, he said. “Well, that’s… good?”  
“It is”, Draco nodded and, God knows what possessed him, feeling bold, he added: “Because I want you to keep doing it.”  
Harry raised a brow. “You do?”  
“Yes”, Draco said, blushing brightly. “Got a problem with that, Harry?”  
And the smile on Harry’s face brightened. “Not at all, Draco.” He turned to look at him seriously. “But if we do that, then as boyfriends. I’m not doing things half-assed.”  
“Good.”  
“Good? Do you even like me like that?”  
About that, Draco had to think for a moment or two. Then, he answered: “Yes. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever not liked you in a way. If that makes sense.”  
“Oh...” Harry looked surprised. “Good.”  
Draco huffed, growing irritated. “I hope so. Can we please drop it now and do something more fun then talking about feelings and crap?”  
Harry laughed and Draco had never realized before how much he liked the sound of it. “Sure.”  
Standing up, he made his way over and took Draco’s hand, dragging him out to the living room. There he sat down on the couch, pulled Draco onto his lap and kissed him softly.  
“Better?”  
“Very much. Keep going.”

And keep going they did. Weeks flew by and when their case was finally over, they just moved in together. 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my little story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
